


Meow Meow

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wounded kitten standing in the middle of the road. Takao jumps in to save him and Midorima almost runs him over, someone has to pay for the damage done to his car, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow Meow

**Author's Note:**

> I had been meaning to write a MidoTaka for a while now, but I find it incredibly hard to get under their skin, so I tried and this got done mostly because of Sui's inspiration help~ So, Sui, this goes out to you!!  
> Enjoy and please criticize <3

For the first time in years, Oha-Asa has made a mistake.

Midorima Shintaro’s fortune did not go as predicted, and he’ll be damned if he didn’t do everything recommended by his morning horoscope, he even dared to wear that ridiculously out of place pink bunny pin in his overcoat.

The questioning glances his patients kept giving him throughout the day, made him want to remove if halfway through but he dealt with it like a real trooper; yet nothing went as planned.

It was supposed to be a good day, one that would change his future in the most positive of ways to be precise. But that had not been the case, he’d gotten a flat tire first thing in the morning and hadn’t managed to hail a cab for at least half an hour, so all of his appointments got pushed back and he didn’t even have time to go out for lunch. Right before his labor hours were through, an irate man forced his way through his practice and socked him, he kept yelling something about how his wife had left him because of him – as a plastic surgeon, Shintaro changed people’s lives completely, sometimes for the best of their relationships, sometimes for the worst.

Security ended up taking away the man, but the poor Doctor spent the rest of his hours with an ice-bag to his right cheek.

When he finally got on his car, though, he found it dented on the driver’s side, like someone had put too much force when they opened a passenger door and slammed it against his silver  Mercedes SLK.

And now, here he was, trying to get home without any other _accidents_. All of a sudden a guy ran in the middle of the road, more specifically the middle of the lane he was driving in, Midorima’s fast reflexes paired with his german car’s flawless brake system meant he managed to stop in time.

The screeching noise was the preamble for the sudden impact he felt, when the car behind him hit him. Luckily the man had moved back to the sidewalk and when the impact pushed the car up there was nobody left to hit.

Seconds that seemed like hours went by and the doctor got off his car, he opened the door and looked for the man that had caused all of it, “Do you have a death wish? If so, don’t involve others” Shintaro growled, irritated.  

Before he could even get a response, he heard the swerving of the tires and turned to see the driver behind him pull back and drive away, a complete hit and run.

So here he was, stuck between scolding a stranger and dealing with the damage done on his car, that he’d probably have to pay for himself.

The man had been turning his back to Shintaro all along, so when he finally looked back at him he noticed his hands were busy holding a small animal, a kitten to be precise.

His black hair pushed back with a headband, he was wearing an orange track suit and had his knees covered in dirt, presumably from crouching down in the middle of the road.

His eyes kept looking down at the kitten, he was yet to meet Shintaro’s eyes.

“Hey, I’m talking to you”, Shintaro repeated, growing even more irritated.

“I’m sure a guy that drives a car like yours has insurance, so don’t sweat it. Do you need a phone to call the broker?” the man said, finally looking up to meet the doctor’s eyes, his soft features seemed even more relaxed as he cradled the small animal in his hands.

“If that’s your way of apologizing then you must be ill in the head” Shintaro scowled and moved to survey the damage done to his car. As he walked around to see just how bad it was, he noticed the guy was tagging along behind him.

“Looks pretty bad, guess those germans cars aren’t all that, huh?” he asked.

“Just who do you think is going to pay for the damage?” Shintaro replied and sighed, this was going to be at least a week in the auto shop.

“Well, unless I’m made of metal I don’t think I managed to hit your car, so I don’t see how I should take responsibility for it” The man said, his words barely audible in between the kitten mewing and the sound of cars zooming by.

As not to make this matter worst, Shintaro opened his trunk and pulled out the triangle light, to warn people that his car was stopped. He pulled out his phone and dialed the insurance company so they’d send someone to take care of it.

“It’s because you ran into the middle of the road that this happened, you could at least apologize properly” his anger seemed to have subsided, looking a grown man cuddle a kitten had somehow made him forget it had actually been that idiot’s fault.

“I couldn’t just leave the kitten there, you’d have run it over” he answered.

“Give me your name” Shintaro said as he tugged at the pink rabbit pin in his overcoat, this had definitely been the wrong lucky item for today, nothing but misfortune.

“Oh, that’s so cute, you don’t look the type to wear stuff like this” the man approached him, in a heartbeat he was destroying Shintaro’s personal space and poking the pink rabbit. “What do you want my name for? I’m not paying for the damage done to your car” his tone switching to a dry one.

“Listen, I’ll tell you what, if you promise to take the kitten to a Vet, I’ll give you the number to a really good auto part shop where they’ll have your car fixed in no time” he winked and held out the kitten, pushing it to Shintaro’s face, as if to appeal to his soft side.

“The kitten is fine” green eyes delivered a glare of death.

“How do you know that? Are you a Doctor?”  black eyes shot him a suspicious gaze.

“Matter of fact” Shintaro pulled up his glasses and took a step back away from the man and the kitten.

Then somehow the whole situation had fast forwarded.

Here he was, making some tea and looking out of the corner of his eye into his living room to keep an eye on the stranger, who now had a name, Kazunari Takao.

“I’d figure a guy like you would have a much nicer place” he said as he stared at Shintaro’s _basketball wall_ , covered in medals and trophies he’d won with his high school team.

“Remind me again how you conned me into inviting you to my place” was all the green-haired man could say in retort.

“Ah, that’s easy, you obviously fell for my stunning looks and decided to make up an excuse, like giving me a box of pet-related items that your ex left lying around and brought me here” Kazunari said, smiling and looking like a million bucks. All he got in response was a killer glare, so he chuckled and back-tracked “I mean, it may have also been the fact that I insisted on you keeping the kitten since you can probably afford to have it around whereas I’m a busy student with too many part time jobs”, his dark bangs covered his eyes when the kitten pulled down the headband.

“If you’re trying to earn sympathy it’s not working” Shintaro stated matter-of-factly and poured milk into a tiny bowl for the kitten to drink. He walked back into his living room and placed it in front of them, Kazunari put the animal down in the hardwood floor and it took clumsy steps towards the milk.

“If that animal’s going to stay here you need to give it a bath first” Shintaro rubbed his temple as he removed his overcoat and sat down in the couch in front of the huge 60 inch television he had in his living room.

So Kazunari did, he took the cat into Shintaro’s bathroom and placed it inside his deluxe hot-tub and ran the water, supervising the whole process the doctor stood in the doorway and watched. All as well, until he noticed the boy began to take off his shirt “Excuse me, what you do think you’re doing?” he screeched, upset  at the scene. Before he could turn away he noticed the tan lines right around his shoulder’s and the way his muscles tensed as he held down the kitten, it was more then clear he worked out. That was his plastic surgeon’s eyes by the way, do not mistake it for something else, he told himself.

“I’m not going to get my shirt wet, Midorima-kun” Kazunari answered, like he was stating the obvious and discarded his shirt on the floor. “Don’t leave your things lying around”, Shintaro scolded and bent down next to him to pick up the shirt, as he did the other boy splashed some water and clouded his lenses.

His reflexes made him step back and he landed flat on his ass.

“Do that again and you’re out of here” the doctor composed himself and stood back up, he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him, as he did he leaned on the door and realized that for the first time in his god-awful day he had forgotten about all his problems.

He wondered why he’d dared to do something as dangerous as invite a stranger back to his house, let him in and even allow him to stand shirtless in his bathroom… but he couldn’t find an answer, all he knew is that Kazunari’s pushy attitude got them here and he wasn’t completely against it. 


End file.
